


first things thirst

by dandaelion



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, miss ko na la salle, tamang fluff lang
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandaelion/pseuds/dandaelion
Summary: upperclassman!sehun na interesado kay frosh!jeonghan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	first things thirst

**Author's Note:**

> happy october! i miss writing... kaya ito! kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito.
> 
> ps. pat, kung babasahin mo man 'to... 'wag mo 'ko tawanan dahil sa title nito. utang na loob xD

“Hay, ManCon na naman. Ano na naman kaya papagawa neto ni Sir?” inip na sabi ni Jeonghan sa katabi niyang si Seungcheol.

  
  


“Ingay naman neto, kitang natutulog yung tao eh.” iritadong sagot ni Jihoon kay Jeonghan kasi naistorbo ito sa pagtulog niya.

  
  
  


Katatapos lang kasi ng klase nila sa PurpComm at may 15 minutes grace period sila ngayon bago ang klase nila sa **_Management Concepts, Theories and Principles_ ** or ManCon for short kasi masyado itong mahaba para bigkasin, gaya ng kung gaano rin kahaba ang klase nila rito. Kaya eto si Jihoon piniling matulog muna sandali kasi for sure aantukin 'to sa 3 hours nilang major subject.

  
  


“Good afternoon, class.”

  
  


“Hoy Jihoon, gising na gago. Andyan na si Sir.” pangangalabit ni Seungcheol sa katabi niya na agad din naman bumangon mula sa pagkakasubsob nito sa upuan

  
  


“Sir, ano pong gagawin natin?” ang bida-bidang si Jeonghan na nagtanong kaagad sa prof nila kahit nagsset-up pa lamang ito ng laptop at projector niya.

  
  


Halos kaltukan ni Jihoon si Jeonghan ng marinig ito na nagtanong kasi baka mamaya eh biglang magpa-surprise quiz itong prof na ‘to kasi yun ang madalas gawin ng prof nila na ‘to.

  
  


“Magddiscuss ako sandali tapos pag-usapan na natin yung tungkol sa final output niyo.” sagot ni Sir habang nagaayos parin ng laptop at projector.

  
  
  


Nakahinga ng maluwag ang block nila ng marinig na yun lamang ang gagawin nila para sa araw na ‘yon kasi himala na ‘yon para sa kanila. Pero final output agad? Luh 'tong si Sir prelim pa lang eh. Excited?

  
  


“Anong mas gusto niyo? May 30 minutes break or tuloy-tuloy na class para early dismissal?”

  
  


“Tuloy-tuloy!” “Tuloy-tuloy na sir.” “Wag na mag break.” sabay-sabay na sagot ng klase nila Jeonghan sa tanong ng prof nila.

  
  


Sinunod naman ng prof ang kanilang kahilingan na tuloy-tuloy ang klase para maging maaga ang dismissal nila.

  
  


Makalipas ang one hour and thirty minutes na pagtuturo ng lesson ay pinaliwanag na ang gagawin nila para sa kanilang final output.

  
  


“So, ang main goal niyo sa output na ito ay makapag-produce kayo ng own product niyo na maibebenta around dito sa campus natin.” saad ng prof sa kanyang mga estudyante. “Sya nga pala, this final output will be presented to some panels. Kaya kailangan niyong galingan.” dagdag pa ng prof nila.

  
  


Iba't iba ang reaksyon ng magka-kaklase. Mayroong natuwa, mga excited sa mga possibleng mangyari, may nagrereklamo kasi bakit nga naman daw ganon yung final output nila, may iba namang wala ng no choice kundi sundin na lamang ang prof nila kasi grades din naman nila ang nakasalalay dito.

  
  


“Sir, individual po ba yan? Or by pair? Or by group?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Seungcheol na tila ba'y interesado sa final output nila.

  
  


“Good question, Mr. Choi. Pinag-iisipan ko kung by pair o by group of three people ang groupings kasi hindi pwedeng by five, kasi for sure yung iba ay magiging freeloader lamang.”

  
  
  


At the end, the professor decided to group the class by three. At halos magtatatalon naman sa tuwa si Jeonghan ng malamang magkaka-grupo silang tatlo nina Seungcheol at Jihoon kasi hindi na sila mahihirapan mag-adjust pa kasi magkakaibigan naman sila. Unlike sa ibang grupo na nagkahiwalay ang mga magkakaibigan tapos hindi pa nila ka-close yung ibang groupmate nila, edi for sure may adjustments na magaganap dun.

  
  
  


Binigyan sila ng prof nila ng ilang minuto para mag-usap usap muna kung anong magiging plano nila para sa final output nila. Narealize rin ni Jeonghan na hindi pala excited ang prof nila sa pagbibigay ng instructions regarding sa final output kasi marami masyado ang dapat gagawin para rito. Hindi lang sila basta-basta gagawa ng sarili nilang produkto at ibebenta sa loob ng campus ng La Salle pero kailangan din nilang gumawa ng business plan kung saan maraming nakapaloob tulad ng marketing plan, production plan, financial plan at iba pa. _Sakit sa ulo noh_. Kaya kung hindi agad ito ibibigay sa kanila, baka magcram sila sa finals nila.

  
  
  


“Gaya ng sabi ni Sir kanina, any product will do. Basta possibleng mabenta rito sa campus. Syempre, ang madali lang naman ibenta rito ay pagkain. Other than that, mahirap na i-market yung iba unless cute or magagamit. Plus, baka malugi rin tayo if ever kasi if hindi pagkain ang ibebenta for sure we need big amount of capital…” sunod-sunod na sabi ni Seungcheol sa dalawa niyang groupmate na tulala, “Hoy! Nakikinig ba kayong dalawa?”

  
  


Syempre sumagot yung dalawa kay Seungcheol na nakikinig sila para di sila masyado pag-initan neto.

  
  
  
  


Ilang beses na na-reject ang mga ideas ng grupo nila Jeonghan kaya medyo nagppanic na si Seungcheol bilang leader nila, kasi starting next week they should be starting doing the paperwork before they can go on with the production of the product. 

  
  


After receiving a lot of rejections from their professor, the group has finally a product. They decided to produce a flavored milk drink na sure na sure na magiging patok sa campus kasi bukod sa mainit, wala pang nagbebenta nito sa campus. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Last meeting na nila Jeonghan ngayon para sa final output nila at bukas magsisimula na silang magbenta nito around the campus kasi after ng 2 weeks nila na pagbebenta, kailangan naman nilang i-edit ang kanilang business plan para sa magiging presentation nila.

  
  


“Hoy, ano na nga pangalan ng milk drink natin?” tanong ni Jihoon kila Jeonghan.

  
  


“First Things Thirst nga! Ang kulit nito, pang-ilang ulit mo na itinanong yan.” masungit na sagot ni Seungcheol kay Jihoon. “Sorry naman ser? Naninigurado lang na tama, mahirap na mayari sa prof natin, parang ‘di mo kilala yun.” agad na sagot ni Jihoon sa masungit na Seungcheol.

  
  


“Alam niyo kayong mag-jowa kung mag-aaway kayo ‘wag niyo idamay yung final output natin noh?” sabat ni Jeonghan sa dalawa at agad naman siyang nakatanggap ng irap mula sa kanila.

  
  


“Oh, basta Jeonghan ikaw muna naka-toka ng pang-aalok sa upperclassmen bukas ah? Hanggang sa isang araw yun, tas kami naman ni Jihoon sa mga frosh.” 

  
  


“Luh! Ang daya niyo talagang dalawa, dun niyo pa ako in-assign sa mga upperclassmen natin eh puro masungit naman yung mga yon.” pagmamaktol ni Jeonghan.

  
  


“Hamuna, magpapalit din naman tayo ng shift after 3 days eh. Tsaka ano ka ba, mabenta ka kaya sa mga upper, dami nagkaka-crush sayo dun ah!” sagot ni Jihoon, “Oo nga, panay sulyap nga sayo mga upper eh kapag nakakasalubong natin sa lobby, lalo yung Sehun ba yun? Yung upperclassmen na estudyante rin ni Sir? Tama ba?” saad ni Seungcheol

  
  


“Hay nako ewan ko sa inyong dalawa, basta bukas na lang. Galingan niyo mang-uto ng mga frosh para marami tayong benta.”

  
  


“Wala naman na siguro tayong nakalimutan ano? Ayos naman na ang mga milk drink, ayusin na lang ang paglalagay sa kotse bukas.” pagtatanong ni Seungcheol sa dalawa at agad namang umiling ang mga ito bilang sagot.

  
  


“Oh sige na, umuwi na tayo at maaga pa ang klase bukas. Ingat!” pagpapaalam ni Jeonghan dun sa mag-jowang magkaaway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hoy Jongin! Dalian mo naman ang kilos aba, mallate na tayong dalawa sa klase ni Sir.” singhal ni Sehun sa kasama niya na si Jongin kasi ngayon pa naisipan bagalan ang lakad sa parking kung kailan may klase sila dun sa prof nilang masungit.

  
  


“Oo na, eto na n-” hindi na natuloy ni Jongin ang kanyang sasabihin nang mabunggo niya ang isang Jeonghan Yoon na napakarami ng dala.

  
  


“Puta?” “What the fuck?” sabay na sabi ni Jongin at Jeonghan

  
  


Napalingon si Sehun sa likuran niya kasi nauuna itong maglakad at masyadong malakas ang boses nung dalawa. Agad siyang napalapit sa kanila nung nakitang pikon ang dalawa dahil sa nangyari.

  
  


“Putragis ka, Jongin. Ngayon ka pa nanggulo ng mas bata satin.” bulong ni Sehun sa kasama niya pagkalapit niya rito.

  
  


“Uh, sorry po!” agad na saad ni Jeonghan kay Jongin kahit sobrang inis na inis siya rito at akma na itong aalis kasi mukhang nagmamadali rin. 

  
  


“Sorry din! Ang dami mo pa namang dala. Sana walang nagulo riyan sa bitbit mo?” tanong ni Jongin, “Ah, wala naman po, sige na sorry po ulit. Mauna na po ako.” nagmamadaling sagot ni Jeonghan

  
  


“Pasensya na rin at shunga ang tropa ko. Naabala ka pa tuloy.” sabat naman ni Sehun pero hindi na siya sinagot ni Jeonghan kasi nakaalis na ito sa harap niya.

  
  


Nagsimula na ulit maglakad si Jongin at si Sehun naman ang nahuli dahil nakita niyang may tag na nalaglag yata mula sa bitbit ni Jeonghan kanina kaya siya naman ang sinisigawan ni Jongin ngayon na magmadali na kasi late na talaga sila sa klase.

  
  


“First Things Thirst? Ano ‘to?” bulong ni Sehun sa sarili habang tinitignan ang tag at nagsimula na ulit maglakad papuntang CBAA.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi maalis sa isip ni Sehun ang tatlong salita mula sa tag na napulot niya sa parking kanina, kaya naman naisipan niyang i-search ito sa Instagram… at laking gulat niya na ito pala ay obvious na product para sa final output sa ManCon, alam na ni Sehun ang kalakaran dito dahil naranasan na rin nila ang ganitong final output nung frosh sila.

  
  
  


Blessing in disguise na rin siguro ang pagkaka-bunggo ni Jongin at Jeonghan sa parking kanina kasi sa wakas makakapag-papansin na siya sa crush niyang frosh. Kaya walang pag-aalinlangang nagmessage si Sehun sa Instagram account ng First Things Thirst para bumili ng produkto nito.

  
  
  


**2:44PM**

  
  


**oh.sehun**

hello, how to order?

  
  


**First Things Thirst**

Thank you for messaging us! Here’s the pricelist:

Chocolate - 50 PHP

Mango - 60 PHP

Buko Pandan - 60 PHP

If you want to order, kindly fill up the following details:

Name:

CYS:

Order/s:

  
  


**oh.sehun**

Name: Sehun Oh

CYS: BOM26

Order/s: 2 pcs. Chocolate

  
  


**First Things Thirst**

Orders noted! Saan po namin immeet at what time?

  
  


**oh.sehun**

sa lobby na lang ng CBAA, what time ba dismissal niyo?

  
  


**First Things Thirst**

3:45PM pa po.

  
  


**oh.sehun**

okay, noted!

  
  
  


Nasa klase sina Jeonghan at busy makinig sa discussion ng prof nila ng agad siyang hinampas ni Seungcheol dahil sa kilig na nadarama nito matapos makita ang conversation nila ni Sehun gamit ang IG account ng product nila pero sinamaan niya lamang ito ng tingin kasi alam naman ni Jeonghan ang dahilan kung bakit siya hinampas ng kaibigan.

  
  


Pagkatapos ng klase nila ay agad na hinarang ni Seungcheol ang nagmamadaling umuwi na si Jeonghan dahil sya ang balak nitong pagdalahin ng orders ni Sehun.

“Oooops, san ka pupunta? Maghahatid ka pa ng orders ng upperclassmen sa lobby.” nang-aasar na sabi ni Seungcheol kay Jeonghan, “Pwede bang kayo na lang ni Jihoon mag-deliver?”

“Ayoko, ‘di ba ikaw naka-toka sa mga upper? Kaya ikaw ang magdedeliver kay Sehun.” sabat ni Jihoon sa dalawa.

  
  
  


Wala ng nagawa si Jeonghan kundi kunin kina Seungcheol ang inumin at ibigay kay Sehun ang order nito, pagkababa niya ng lobby agad niya itong nakita na naka-upo. Madaling makikita ang isang Sehun Oh dahil naka-suot ito ng hoodie at short shorts na kadalasang suot ng mga upperclassmen sa La Salle. 

Hindi na nagsayang ng oras si Jeonghan at agad na niya itong nilapitan.

  
  


“Uh, Kuya Sehun?” awkward na bati niya rito, “Ito po pala yung order niyo.” sabay abot nung dalawang inumin sa nasa harap niya.

  
  


“Uy, Jeonghan! Ikaw pala magdedeliver. Salamat!” naka-ngiting sagot ni Sehun kay Jeonghan, “Tsaka anong Kuya ka dyan? Sehun na lang. At 'wag ka na rin mag-po feeling ko tuloy ang tanda ko na.” natatawang sabi ni Sehun sa nakababata.

  
  


“Ah eh, upperclassmen ka kaya Kuya?” 

  
  


“Sus, ano naman. Okay lang yun!”

  
  


“Siya, sige na po. Una na po ako, thank you sa pagbili and enjoy your drinks.” naka-ngiting pamamaalam ni Jeonghan at kinawayan na lamang ito ni Sehun.

  
  
  
  


Naglalakad na palabas ng CBAA si Jeonghan ng maka-receive siya ng notif galing sa Instagram account ng First Things Thirst.

  
  
  
**3:56PM**

**oh.sehun**

ang sarap ng pagkakagawa nitong drink niyo! bilhin ko na lahat ng chocolate next batch at mag-aalok ako sa mga classmates at batchmates ko basta si Jeonghan ulit magdedeliver. :)

  
_seen 3:56PM_

Napamura na lang si Jeonghan sa nabasa niya, kasabay nito ang magkasunod na chat mula sa mag-jowang Seungcheol at Jihoon at tsaka niya naalala na naka-open nga pala ang account ng First Things Thirst sa sari-sariling Instagram ng mga ‘to.

**3:57PM**

**jihoon lee**

taray, ganda ka?

  
  


**seungcheol choi**

wow, ‘di ka na single. I’m so proud :”>

  
  


**jeonghan yoon**

punyeta.

**Author's Note:**

> sigawan niyo lang ako sa twt (@jonuweon) pero wag magsabi ng ~bad words~ iyakin ako :p


End file.
